


Great Expectations

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cullen accidentally discovers the Inquisitor enjoying some alone time, he decides to join her.</p>
<p>A continuation of <a href="http://xstephyg.tumblr.com/post/125542022712/she-bop">She Bop by xtesphyg</a>, with the author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

It had been a couple of days since Cullen had discovered Evie in her “compromising” position, moaning his name, and he hadn’t been able to put it out of his mind. What had she imagined him doing to her? Was it anything close to what he had pictured when he was alone, relieving his ache for her?

The entire situation had been made worse by the fact that they hadn’t had a moment alone together since then, not even to steal another kiss. The duties of the Inquisition had taken every minute of his day, and when they did see each other in passing or in meetings, there were always many watchful eyes around.

That is, until now. It was very early in the morning, right around the time he had last discovered her, writhing and touching herself. He had the next hour or so free to himself, and he knew exactly how he wanted to spend it.

His heart hammering in his chest, Cullen quietly climbed the stairs to Evie’s quarters, listening for any sounds coming from her chamber. At first there was nothing, but when he reached the top of the stairs, that’s when he heard it; a soft, breathy moan.

“Ohh,Cullennnnn…”

He took a shuddering breath and considered leaving, thinking this was a terrible idea and entirely inappropriate. Despite these thoughts running through his head, he slowly entered the room, mentally preparing his excuse to be there should she see him and ask him to leave.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Last time she had been clothed, but now she was completely nude, her pert breasts arched into the air, her nipples tight, her legs sliding around under covers that were threatening to expose everything the more she moved. Her bright red hair was splayed across the satin pillow, and her eyes were shut tight, her brow knitted as she concentrated on her fantasy. Her fantasy about him. Both of her hands were buried between her legs.

Cullen’s loins flooded with heat as he took a step toward her, and suddenly a low growl came from his throat without him even realizing it. He froze.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and fixed upon him, and she stopped moving. Slowly, her eyes relaxed, and to his surprise, she smiled. An elegant hand reached out from under the covers, the hand that had just been buried in his idea of heaven, and beckoned him.

“Well, are you going to stand there and gawk all day, or are you going to join me?”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers had never moved faster as he unfastened the buckles and laces of his armor and under armor while she watched, and Maker, she was still touching herself, one hand between her legs and one hand running lazily across her breasts.

“Wait,” he said while fussing with his boots. “Don’t, ah, I mean--blast these bloody buckles!”

She giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m not even close. Not yet.”

When he was finally free of his clothing after what felt like hours, he slipped into bed with her, throbbing now with want and taking in the floral scent she usually wore mixed with the aroma of sex. For a moment, all he could do was marvel over her perfectly lithe body, the black lust in her eyes, her wet and pink parted lips. She ran her hands up and down his chest, then grasped his face as she pulled his mouth to hers.

They kissed each other, hard and fast, breathing into each other through their noses, their hands exploring every inch of flesh they could reach. She pulled him on top of her with surprising strength, and he groaned into her mouth at the sensation of his cock rubbing against her abdomen. She arched her pelvis up and he lowered himself a bit, nestling himself between her folds, and he began to grind against her, reveling in how incredibly slick she was.

He broke the kiss and tenderly pushed the hair back from her forehead. “Tell me,” he rumbled into her ear, slowly rocking against her and humming at the delicious friction.

“Tell you what?” she breathed, turning and sucking on his earlobe, squeezing his ass.

“Tell me what I was doing to you.” He buried his face into her neck and sucked on the soft skin.

“Mm, well, you were kissing me here,” she squeezed one of her breasts. He looked at it, then looked at her with a smirk. He scooted himself down a bit and wrapped his mouth around her nipple, gently suckling and flicking the hard nub with the tip of his tongue.

She cried out and arched her back so suddenly his teeth knocked into breast. Her puckered flesh still in his mouth, he smiled at her reaction and continued his careful work, squeezing and licking and sucking, making sure to give the other breast equal attention.

He released her nipple with a pop and moved back up, his member bumping into her cunt. He supported himself on one arm and pushed her now sweaty hair back again, enjoying the sheer ecstasy on her face. He was causing this, and nothing could possibly make him happier.

“What else was I doing?” he asked quietly, caressing her cheek, feeling her hot rapid breaths on his face.

“You were…um, I can’t recall…oh Cullen just fuck me already! I can’t take it much longer,” her eyes were pleading.

He chuckled. “As you wish.” He wasn’t sure where this man had come from, this confident lover, but he figured she was probably bringing out the best in him.

He moved into position, but before he could guide himself in, she was doing it for him, grabbing his cock and pulling it to her entrance. He growled with delight at her impatience and obliged her, her juices making it deliciously easy for him to enter her.

Maker, it had been so long since he’d been with a woman, and she was perfect, tight but not too much so, and she could take all of him in. After a few pushes he was already hilting inside her, thrusting at a steady rhythm and watching her whimper underneath him, her breasts jiggling with every snap of his hips. The sensation was like fire in his groin, the pleasure was almost painful. He was utterly lost.

She shut her eyes. “Look at me,” he grunted, “I want to see you. You’re so beautiful.”

Evie opened them. “Habit,” she managed, before moaning something unintelligible.

They stared into each other’s eyes while they fucked, the pace quickly speeding up, now she was rocking back into him and meeting him halfway. He was close – so close, he was having trouble breathing – and he could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him. Suddenly her hand flew down between them and she furiously rubbed herself.

“Harder! I’m coming! Cullennnn!” There it was, she was moaning his name, except this time it was because of what he was doing to her. The thought brought him over the edge completely. He growled as he spilled into her while she rippled all around him, groaning so hard and loud that he could feel it in reverberate in his chest.

Short of breath, he collapsed next to her after they rode the last wave of their orgasm, some of his seed still dribbling from him. He was too love stoned to care. Every part of his body was raw and tingly. She tucked herself under his arm and he held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her on the top of her head.

“That was….” he started.

“Amazing? Mind-blowing? The best thing that ever happened in the history of Thedas?” she finished.

“Ha, yes, all those things and more. I feel like I should apologize, though.”

She looked up at him with an expression on her face he couldn’t quite identify. “Oh? Whatever for?”

He squirmed. “Well, I have a confession to make. The other day, I walked in on you. Accidentally, I assure you, I was here to have you sign off on something. And I heard you calling my name. I couldn’t get it out of my mind, so I came back today, hoping…you know. Evie, I’m so sorry, if you would have been cross with me, I would have left immediately, and I never—”

Evie laughed. “Cullen, stop. It’s all right. I knew.”

He sat upright. “What? You knew? But, how?”

“The other day you dropped this on your way out. I discovered it at the entrance to my chambers after I was…finished.”

She reached over to the nightstand and handed him a report, the very same report he had noticed missing later that day. He must not have noticed it fall from his clipboard in his haste to exit, his mind filled with thoughts of Evie. He was surprised he hadn’t fallen down the stairs, come to think of it.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but somehow I knew you’d come back, because I had fantasized about this very thing happening. So, I made sure I was ready for you. I also knew you wouldn’t come back the very next day, because you would need to analyze it for a while. And I’m very,very glad that I was correct.” She gave him a soft kiss.

Cullen shook his head, smirking and wiping his hand over his face. “We make quite the couple, don’t we?”

Evie smiled, running a finger up and down his taut abdomen. “We most certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, after months of low writing inspiration, I'm on a roll! And I haven't wanted to write smut in ages.


End file.
